User talk:PirateJet
Yeah, you're pretty good, I don't mind if you help to admin. Magegg (talk) 06:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) -- Hello PirateJet, and excuse me for bothering, but I'm really (and I mean REALLY) curious about how and where do you get that much info about candle cove (I mean, the plot of episodes which scripts were lost, unused characters, other pirate crews, locations and species, etc.). I mean, where the heck on the internet is all that information? I couldn't find anything about any of those things until you put them in the wiki. If you answer this I would be very glad. Thank you :) Zimvader42 (talk)Zimvader42 -- Holy crap!! An I thought I made a ton of edits!!! You sir, are the king of editing. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) -- http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EldritchAbomination Apparently Eldritch Abomination was originally from a Cosmic horror story genre. Luckily the H.P. Lovecraft guy is apparently from 1890-1937, so Eldritch being in Candle Cove wouldn't be totally unexplainable...just have to add it to the trivia or something, maybe say it was a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's stories. What do you think? PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC) -- I just thought of something. Candle Cove is loosely included in the Fear mythos, and I'm worried that someone might try to put fear mythos content on this wiki. The fear Mythos is okay, but it basically does not stay true to original creepypastas, and often twists them for the sake of the mythos (Slenderman has more types of minions, The Rake just likes to randomly eat people, etc.) and it definately should stay a different mythos than the Candle Cove mythos (well, Candle Cove is kinda a mythos) So just a heads up, if you see anything about the show being broadcast from a wooden (or screaming) tower, finding a new Janice, a wooden girl, or anything described in theFear Mythos Wiki, we should probably take it down. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) -- -- Happy Talk Like a Pirate day!!! (ps if you go to Krispy Kreme Doughnuts dressed as a pirat you get free doughnuts!) PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) -- http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/candle-cove Candle Cove's popularity has gone up! ....and then back down a little, then up again then down....BUT IT'S MOSTLY INCREASING. ....also this page has more pictures you could add and stuff. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey, I was thinking,we should probably have a "species" category since we've come up with many different species...but I don't know how to make a new category. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) -- Maybe you should change the background image of this wiki...because sometimes there's loading issues, and then that picture pops up, and then I'm like "GAH!!" ...Then again, this is based on a creepypasta. Your decision! PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:21, September 27, 2013 (UTC) -- I found this picture on a couple different pages while googling Candle Cove...any idea who it's suppossed to be? It ''looks ''like something that would be in Candle Cove.PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:50, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The picture might actually be from a different creepypasta, but I'm not sure. I'd like to use it on the site somewhere, but I don't know for sure if it actually belongs in Candle Cove. "Photos" are harder to find than fan-art, so if this could be used, it would be great. But, if it actually officially belongs to another creepypasta, then that might not be an option. I hope it's not part of another creepypasta, it would be great for the wiki.PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) -- I found it on...well someone posted it on pintrest and said "Candle Cove, my favorite creepypasta" and the the image was on another site with video creepypastas I can't find the creepypasta marionette on the creepypasta wiki, so I'm not sure if it's the official image for that creepypasta or not. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) -- http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SugarWiki/CandleCove <- I take it this was your source? PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC)